The Tipa Caravan: Year 1
by The Lilty Warrior
Summary: Based on the Final Fantasy Game Crystal Chronicles. This story follows the adventures of a Crystal Caravan in the search for precious Myrrh.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All races, items and places etc. belong to whoever created this wonderful game. I just made the characters with their various back histories to write with. ^_^ I do hope you enjoy the story. I'm only gonna write the disclaimer this one time!  
  
Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Tipa Caravan.  
  
Written by the Lilty Warrior.  
  
~~~  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
"O keepers of the crystal,  
  
Thy memories to the light shall flow,  
  
Forgotten jewels that lose their glow.  
  
In time they shall return anew,  
  
To be gathered like drops of dew.  
  
Journey forth!  
  
Seek the water of life."  
  
~~~  
  
Long ago the world was a paradise and people could travel freely. Those days are gone now - for the world is now covered in a poisonous mist. The miasma. The only form of defense against this mist is the crystals. These sparkling jewels reside in every town and every village as protection - but with a price. The power of the crystals wane over time - and so every year groups of people from every village known as Crystal Caravans travel out into the world in search of myrrh.  
  
Myrrh - also known as the water of life - sustains the crystals for yet another year so that they continue to keep the miasma at bay. Myrrh can be found from myrrh trees - and Caravanners collect the substance and need only three drops of it to sustain their village crystals. Unfortunately, it takes a tree two years to regenerate myrrh to be harvested again. Caravans have to journey farther and farther still in order to find trees to harvest. Travel is restricted from place to place to these Caravans - for they possess a Crystal Chalice. Not only does it serve as a vessel to collect myrrh, but the crystal shard protects the wandering travellers from miasma.  
  
Some people - a rare few - believe that even though the restrictions of the miasma is a curse apon the world, there is also a hope. Tribes that didn't usually associate with one another are now suddenly brought together to save their homes. Friendships between peoples are cultivated - shakily though sometimes it may be. Some have the hopes that once the tribes would be able to work together - that an answer to where the miasma came from and how to stop it would arise...so that the world could be a paradise once again without the threat of monsters and vile creatures at every turn.  
  
The gentlest tribe, the Clavats - are the most ordinary. Farmers, ranchers - they prefer the peace of working the land. Not usually branded as fighters - some Clavat Caravans are underestimated. Out of all the tribes they seem to be the most open and tolerant - always ready with a smile and a home cooked meal. They have the strength of the heart, with a simple honesty that most people welcome.  
  
Then on the other side of the spectrum - there is the Selkies. Similar to the Clavats though without the good reputation. This tribe is usually associated with thieves, brigands and charlatans and a lot of people don't trust them. Many Selkies don't have a lot of trust for the other tribes either, and prefer to rely only on themselves. They are good fighters, fast on their feet and agile. When a true friendship is formed with a Selkie - the bond never breaks.  
  
The Yukes are a mysterious, intellectual and a private tribe. Not a lot is known about them. Most people have never seen their faces for the bird-like race wear helmets that cover their heads. This race is not warrior-like at all. They would rather study about the world around them and learn magical practices. Out of all the tribes - this odd looking people are more adept at magic rather than physical prowess. To have a Yuke in your Caravan was to have strong support for the others as well as a good healer.  
  
Then finally - the Lilties. This small child-like race is not to be underestimated. They are the strongest warriors in the land - and their determination and endurance is the most out of all the tribes. This race is known for mining, weapon and armor smithing - as well as a knack for the merchant lifestyle. They are a hot tempered and honorable people with a warrior's pride. In a Caravan they are the front line fighters and they don't go down easy.  
  
It is a long and dangerous responsibility to be part of a Crystal Caravan. The weight of the lives of an entire village rests apon their shoulders. To some - this burden is too much to bear...but to others it is a way of life. This tale chronicles the journey of one such Caravan. It speaks of the victories and defeats, the joys and hardships of a group of villagers that set out every year in search of myrrh. It holds the hopes and wishes of their hearts and tells how they all grow together and work together to save their homes and their world.  
  
Read on...for the journey is about to begin......... 


	2. Departure

FINAL FANTASY CRYSTAL CHRONICLES:  
  
THE TIPA CARAVAN: Year 1 Written by: The Lilty Warrior.  
  
"Departure"  
  
~~~  
  
The world was hushed and waiting, in the peaceful moments before dawn. The sky was a dark cerulean with just a small edge of light along the horizon, reflecting on the sea. Slowly, one by one the stars winked out as the new day loomed ever closer. Even the waves which caressed the shore were quiet this morning - and the leaves in the trees whispered against one another with the touch of a light breeze.  
  
The seaside village of Tipa was mostly sleeping with the exception of a few. It was a quiet settlement for the most part and peaceful. The people who lived there were open and friendly and welcomed the various Caravans that stopped by now and again to replenish supplies. Tipa was a simple place, populated by blacksmiths, farmers, and ranchers among others and had a healthy mix of the various tribes. All in all, it was a pretty accepting and open-minded community most likely from being a Clavat settlement in it's beginnings.  
  
A stir of movement made itself known on an outcropping of land that jutted out over the ocean. This spot of land was the southernmost tip of the Tipa penninsula and was the favorite spot of one particular villager. The lone figure stood from sitting on the ground as a sliver of sun peeked out from the sea. He was tall and long limbed dressed in colors of deep forest green outlined in gold with splashes of red. The oddest accessory on him was the metal helmet topped by a single horn - marking him as a Yuke - if one missed the feathery arms. Currently the face plate was raised, and the Yuke was gazing apon the impending sunrise with face exposed. The expressive gentle eyes were pale - almost silver as they reflected the growing light of the dawn. They had a fire in them, almost as if they were opals florescing in the sun.  
  
He was standing stock still as he allowed the salty air blowing up the cliffside to caress his face. He admired the sky as it erupted in deep purples, pinks and golds as the sun inched ever higher - seeming to set the horizon aflame. The morning would be a cloudless one, that was to be sure. A good day for the Caravan to depart. The Yuke had gone on many Caravans...but this would be his first in a long time. The memories had faded over time, but the emotions had not. He didn't know why he felt a sudden calling to go on this particular Caravan....but he would follow his instinct. Unknown to him, his hands clenched slightly as he made a mental pact to not let the younglings travelling with him die or this village. He would prevent that until his last breath.  
  
"Flameshard?"  
  
The soft voice from behind him interrupted his thoughts - and the elder Yuke inhaled then sighed briefly as he raised a hand to lower his faceplate. He turned away from the tapestry of color over the sea to see a slender shape emerging from the wooded path leading into the village. It was another Yuke, a younger one - and Flameshard recognised her instantly as his apprentice Azariah. She was intelligent and was devoted to learning. Unlike Flameshard - she was born and raised in this village. Soon after Flameshard settled in Tipa, he took her under his wing of sorts and taught her about her culture and of course the magical arts and Alchemy. Azariah's family was the only Yuke family in Tipa and so she attached to him instantly. Flameshard mentally chuckled as he recalled how unaccepting he was to the girl at first. He had just wanted to be left alone with his books and studies in his small home - but she was persistant. Soon enough she had grown on him - and turned out to be like the daughter he never had.  
  
"Azariah, I didn't expect for you to be up this early."  
  
The new light glinted against the helmet she wore as the young Yuke stepped up to her mentor. She wore soft pastel colors of pink, ivory and deep lavender. "I just wanted to see you off..." She said softly, looking out over the sea. She fell into silence as she regarded the firey ocean and sky - and Flameshard turned to join her at her side. "It's been a while since your last Caravan....hasn't it?" She asked after a companionable silence.  
  
Flameshard nodded in silent reply and Azariah didn't ask any more for she didn't want to pry. She had seen the stiff posture in the lean willowy body before she had addressed him and had spotted the tension in his shoulders causing his small leathery wings to shiver slightly. There was something bothering her friend - and Azariah hoped that he would be all right during the Caravan. Without another thought, the slightly smaller Yuke threw her arms around the waist of her mentor and friend. Her helmet and faceplate weren't as sharply defined as Flameshard's - and so pressed snugly against the taller Yuke's chest. The elder was caught by surprise at first, but then let out a chuckle as he wrapped his long arms around her. She must have picked up the gesture from living around the Clavats. They stood like that together for a while, the sun now a glowing orange ball sitting on the horizon, covering them in it's soft warm light.  
  
"I'll miss you..." Came the muffled whisper against his chest, and Flameshard patted the girl's back with an affection he normally didn't express. "And I will miss you as well.." He replied softly, releasing himself from her arms and patting her shoulder. "Come, the light will soon touch the crystal....the others will be meeting there soon."  
  
Azariah nodded, and fell into step with Flameshard as they made their way down the steep path back into the village. They passed the Tailor shop where Azariah lived and on the other side of the road entering into the village square - candle light glowed in the window of the farmhouse and the smell of breakfast wafted out through the open pane. The Yukes' attention however moved to the large softly glowing crystal in the centre of the village square, surrounded by stone where it sat lodged into the ground. low-rising stairs moved up and around the base of the crystal making a platform around the back of it. As Flameshard and his student approached - he saw a hand dangling over the edge of the worn stone.  
  
"Who's that?" Azariah wondered, moving forward to try and peer over the edge of the stone, but she wasn't tall enough. Flameshard moved to the side to see a figure sprawled on the stones - a soft snore revealed the person to be asleep. After another second, the elder Yuke sighed out a whistle of recognition. He walked back to the dangling hand over the edge of the platform and gave it a tug.  
  
"Zachary...wake up!"  
  
With a startled snort - a tousled blonde head rose to peer sleepily at the two Yukes. "Hnn?" Came the semi-conscious mutter.  
  
"Zach what are you doing sleeping out here?" Azariah asked, tilting her head at the Clavat boy.  
  
Awareness returned suddenly and a flush came to Zachary's face. "I...couldn't sleep I was so excited....and I came out here to wait and I must have fallen asleep.." He admitted with a sheepish grin as he sat up. He ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair which was sticking up even more than usual before yawning with a stretch. Flameshard merely shook his head slightly as the farmer boy scrambled to get off of the stone. It was during this time when the sun finally peeked through the trees and stray rays hit the crystal, causing it to glow a deep shade. Standing this close to the jewel, a hum was felt more than heard as the sun kissed the shining facets.  
  
"I better run home for a second incase Dad was looking for me...I'll meet you back here after I look for Maddy..." Zachary said in reference to his cousin after arranging his sleep rumpled clothes. He waved and ran off towards the farmhouse and Flameshard wondered if the boy was ready to depart on a Caravan. Zachary seemed willing enough - and he had a good spirit. Perhaps journeying out for the first time will wake him up more in the metaphorical sense of the word. The boy was truly innocent in the ways of the world - and had a relaxed, content personality. His cousin Madeline was just as down to earth, but had a deeper sense of responsibility. The two Clavats were more like brother and sister rather than cousins and one was seen not usually without the other. They provided a deep comforting warmth with whomever they associated with.  
  
"Flameshard...it looks like my family is up for breakfast...please join us before you go?" Azariah asked, motioning towards her home. The taller Yuke considered for only a moment before bowing slightly in thanks. In comfortable silence - the Yukes headed towards the Tailors for an early morning meal.  
  
~~~  
  
As the sun's rays speckled through the leaves of the trees - they also shone through the small attic window of the merchant dwelling. Most of the house's occupants were all ready up - well except for one. Currently the sleeper was curled up under a pile of blankets in her attic bedroom. Light filtered through the glass and settled on a round child-like face - small motes of dust tickled the button nose but didn't disturb the girl's slumber.  
  
There was a soft creak; the sound of wood under a slight weight and the familiar groan of metal hinges long used. Still, the pile of blankets didn't stir. Quietly - a small round shape crawled through the door in the floor and tip-toed across the room to stand next to the bed. Then in outright rebellion of the peaceful silence the figure yelled out - small voice sharply ringing throughout the house as the equally small body leapt onto the bed.  
  
"GUUUNDAAA! GUNDA GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!"  
  
There was instant pandemonium and confusion as the pile of blanets let out a muffled yell and then burst into a flurry of activity - resulting in the whole ensemble falling into a heap on the floor. Seconds later a disgruntled and sleepy face rose from the blankets to glare squintily at the small girl sitting on the floor who was giggling quite proud of her accomplishment.  
  
"Mimie! I told you not to do that in the mornings!" Groaned Gunda as she untangled herself from her blankets - getting up to dump them back onto her bed. Her little sister merely laughed like she always did.  
  
"It's not my fault you sleep like a rock!" Mimie scrunched her little face as she stuck her tongue out before she ducked out of her big sister's grasp. "Mother all ready has breakfast ready...hurry up so you can get dressed.."  
  
At first Gunda didn't comprehend what the urgency was - but then as the sluggishness of sleep left her mind realisation dawned. Today was the day when she would be leaving with the Caravan. The Lilty blew a stray leaf- like frond of hair from her face as she followed her sister to the ladder that would bring her down into the house. Her mother was all ready moving around the small kitchen, placing a bowl of leftover stew on the table.  
  
"Eat up Gunda - you need strength for the road ahead.." Her mother urged as Gunda slid into her seat shifting her sleeprobe so that it covered her feet from the cool morning draft that drifted in through the open window. Mimie, all ready a bundle of energy as she usually was in the morning - sat and chatted gaily even though Gunda was hardly paying attention. Her mind was more focused on the journey ahead. This was going to be her first Caravan and her first time outside of Tipa. Needless to say she was nervous and edgy - and she didn't know if she would be able to finish her bowl of stew. To save her mother worry however, the Lilty proceeded to eat the hearty meal, though a little slower than usual.  
  
"Where's father?" She wondered inbetween mouthfuls.  
  
"Down in the shop restocking shelves.." Mimie replied as she downed a large glass of milk. Gunda nodded in response, continuing to eat in silence. At the same time, she watched as Mimie helped her mother in the kitchen as if she could burn the scene into her memory. Her family was mostly proud at the fact that she had been selected to join the Caravan - and Gunda was determined not to let them or her village down. She never thought of herself as a warrior or a fighter - not like the other Lilties that traveled from Marr Pass or faraway Alfitaria.  
  
Like most Lilties however, Gunda had the tenacity and determination as well as the hot temper - but she was more tolerating and gentle than her people from the northlands. Tenuki - another Lilty from the blacksmith family up near the main square claimed it was because she spent too much time with Clavats. "Their softness rubbed too much on you.." He would always say. Gunda would always laugh in response - though secretly she wished she was more warrior-like so that perhaps she could turn the other Lilty's eye.  
  
Tenuki wasn't originally from Tipa and hailed from Alfitaria. He had been on various Caravans from both the Liltian city and Tipa and rumor had it that he used to be an emperial guard. He had settled with the other Lilty family in the village which happened to be the blacksmiths because there wasn't enough room for him to stay at Gunda's home. Sometimes Gunda wondered what it would be like for Tenuki to live with them. He was the kind of Lilty that she hoped to be someday; a protector and a warrior willing and able to help those in need without fear. She marvelled at the fact that he had accomplished and done so much when he wasn't even four years older than herself. He just seemed older by the way he carried himself and acted around others.  
  
With a final spoonful, Gunda finished her stew with a satisfied sigh before shuffling quickly to the ladder that led up to her room - shutting the door and tossing her nightrobe. Her sister left her with a few moments of peace as she rummaged around and pulled on her undertunic and leggins before tugging on stockings and the one piece overtunic. One thing she didn't like about Liltian armor...there was so many layers and she didn't even put on the actual armor yet! Grabbing her cloak and overcoat she crawled down into the mainroom once more just as her mother came in carrying her lance in one hand and the mess of metal plates in the other.  
  
"I found your gloves!" Mimie cried from within the closet, coming out with a metal pair of gauntlets in both hands. Gunda stood in place obligingly as her mother and sister helped her put the heavy armor on. At first she had tried to wave them off, claiming that she could do it herself - but they were insistant and so she relented with a soft smile. She would really miss her family while she was away. Mimie ran back into the closet to rummage around for her amored boots while her mother fussed over her, rearranging buckles and laces until they were just so.  
  
"Mother it's fine.." Gunda found herself laughing as her small white cape was added and the petal like collar was arranged around her neck. "I'm just making sure everything is attached.." Her mother replied as she handed her daughter her gauntlets.  
  
"Shards...why does armor have to be so heavy..." Gunda grumbled to herself as she struggled to put on her shoes without falling over.  
  
"So that if an orc stabs you - you have a chance to survive.." Replied a male voice.  
  
Gunda stood up so quickly, she nearly overbalanced and fell back, but Tenuki quickly reached over and gripped her arm to hold her steady until she caught her balance. She stared at the other Lilty - wondering when he had walked in as out of the corner of her eye she spotted her sister snickering.  
  
"Tenuki, glad you could join us!" Gunda's mother said brightly as she headed for the cupboard. "Did you have something to eat yet? I have enough stew for everyone.."  
  
"Thank you Elana - I haven't had any breakfast yet. I was too busy organising the wagon..." Tenuki said greatfully as Gunda's mother ladled out a hefty portion of stew for the visiting Lilty. As Gunda finished putting on her shoes and tugged on her gauntlets she noted that even with full armor on, Tenuki seemed to not have a problem moving about. While she was in colors of dusky roses and mauves he was in earthy colors of greens and browns. It really did look striking in contrast with his fiery colored hair.  
  
After a few minutes of silently enjoying his stew, Tenuki turned his attention to Gunda. "You have all your things ready?"  
  
Gunda nodded quickly. "I've had all my things packed since yesterday..."  
  
Tenuki nodded satisfied with the answer as he continued to eat his breakfast. Gunda felt a tug on her sleeve and looked over to see her sister motioning for her to follow her down the stairs to the shop where their father Gerracht was. The girls made their way down the stairs after Mimie shut the door to the house - Gunda moved carefully down the narrow steps, feeling huge and clumsy with all the extra weight.  
  
"You were staring!" Her sister snickered.  
  
"I was not!" Came the hissed retort.  
  
Such was the morning at the merchant household.  
  
~~~  
  
A lone figure walked up the road towards where the Caravan wagon was located, carrying a large knapsack, a bedroll and a racket weapon. The sun had risen high enough now that most of the village was now up and moving. Unlike most days however, people lingered around the village entrance and talked amongst themselves - knowing that the Caravan was going to leave today.  
  
The Selkie approached the wagon and was about to toss his things inside when another Selkie approached. Her short hair flashed golden in the sun and her golden eyes were flecked with green. Her name was Zara-kiah.  
  
"Rah-fik....so you are really going?" She asked, folding her arms and watching the other boy.  
  
Rah-fik turned towards her, tying a yellow bandanna over his messy silvery blue hair. "Yeah....anything to get out of a boring place like this." He admitted as he approached his friend. Perhaps his only one in the village. His family was the most recent to settle in Tipa and hailed from Leuda - the Selkic village on Lynari Isle. Like most Selkies from that region - he was distrustful of the other tribes and came across as having a chip on his shoulder so to speak. His parents claimed that they had longed to live in a cooler spot after tiring of the desert heat - and Tipa happened to be the closest place to the port when they had hitched a ride with a passing Caravan.  
  
After settling, Rah-fik soon became restless - not even finding enjoyment in his family trade of fishing. It was just so plain and ordinary in Tipa! He was glad that there was other Selkies in the village to talk to. Zara- kiah's family the Millers, were just down the road from his house and he spent a lot of time there with her and her brothers and sisters. He couldn't understand how his parents could enjoy it here. He missed his home in Leuda - and his friends there that he would spend time with.  
  
At his response, Zara-kiah sighed with a tilt of her head. Her family had always resided in Tipa and she was pretty content here - used to the diversity and relaxed atmosphere. "With an attitude like that the others will probably kill you instead of the goblins and the orcs.." She raised an eyebrow with a smirk.  
  
"Please say you'll come with me next year? It would be even better if you did.." Rah-fik asked with a longing look as he finished settling his things in the back of the wagon.  
  
Zara-kiah laughed at him and sat on the back of the wagon, kicking her feet slightly. "I'll consider it..."  
  
Just then, two villagers laden with gear made their way through the growing crowd of people towards the wagon. It was the two Clavats Zachary and Madeline. Rah-fik rolled his eyes exaggeratingly in Zara-kiah's direction. Out of all of them he probably got along the least with Zachary. The boy just annoyed him out of his wits. Madeline was almost as bad, but the girl didn't usually make the effort to really hold a conversation with him which suited him just fine.  
  
The Lilties were tolerable but just barely. He didn't really like Tenuki too much with the high and mighty warrior code, and he couldn't understand why Gunda was coming along on the Caravan considering she was scared of her own shadow. She was almost as bad as a Clavat! He supposed it was because of Tenuki that she was going the way she followed him around like a lost moogle.  
  
And then there was the Yuke! Who knew how old Flameshard was....and he wondered if the old one had any fight in him. He didn't really trust Yukes anyway since they had a tendency to wear those helmets for whatever reason. What did they have to hide anyway? It gave Rah-fik the creeps over-all. Once again he asked himself why he was bothering in going...and then he reminded himself that he just had to get away....to try and get some action in his life. If he had to tolerate being with annoying people then so be it. He just hoped that Zara-kiah would join him next year.  
  
Rah-fik only responded with a glare when Zachary attempted to smile a good morning at the Selkie as he passed. The Clavats disappeared behind the wagon to deposit their things and Zara-kiah shook her head at her companion. "I don't think this is a good idea. I know you want to get away from here - but going about it this way is not the right thing to do...being on a Caravan isn't all fun and adventure you know..it's very dangerous and a huge responsibility!" She said in a hushed whisper, once again trying to get her friend to see from her point of view.  
  
Rah-fik looked at her with a sigh of his own. "You haven't been on a Caravan."  
  
"I know I haven't. But I've heard lots of stories.." Zara-kiah said, looking at him with concern. "I am just worried about you okay? I want you to come home alive..."  
  
Rah-fik allowed a small grin to pass on his face to reassure the girl. "I'll be fine.....I just wish I was with the Caravan from Leuda..."  
  
Zara-kiah attempted to change the subject. "So where are your parents? Aren't they going to say good bye?"  
  
"All ready said our goodbyes..." Came the muttered response. "They aren't happy with me going on the Caravan...so I didn't linger."  
  
Zara-kiah shook her head. So that probably meant there was an argument. Hopefully they'll make up with letters while on the road. She also hoped that this journey will help the Selkie loosen up for once and learn to tolerate the others. "I'm heading up to the village square.." She said with a final smile to her friend. "Take it easy and keep in touch okay?" She gave a little wave as she walked up the hill further into town.  
  
Zachary, finished with putting his things away came around from the side of the wagon to greet the two Selkies - then noticed that Zara-kiah had left. Madeline appeared a moment later. She was from the Rancher family and had short dark hair in a bandanna and brown eyes; the total opposite of Zachary who was blonde with blue eyes.  
  
"So you ready for the journey?" Zachary said lightly, trying to make polite conversation. "It's the perfect day to set out..." Deep down he wasn't looking forward to travelling with the surly Rah-fik - but true to his relaxed good-nature he made the most of it and attempted to be polite.  
  
Rah-fik shot him a look of disdain. "Whatever - I'm only tolerating on being stuck with you so I can get out of this place. Hanging out with a bunch of dirt digging Clavats in this boring town is not my idea of fun."  
  
Madeline and Zachary both had identical expressions of shock, then offense at the blatant insult - though unlike the shy Maddy, Zach wasn't afraid of vocalising his displeasure.  
  
"Hey, that's not nice....." The boy said, quite miffed. "Don't you care about keeping the crystal going? I thought you came along on the Caravan because you cared at least a little!"  
  
Rah-fik shrugged as if he couldn't care less. Zachary's temper flared. "Take back what you said!" He yelled, stepping forward. "I don't know what Roland saw in you to let you come on this journey.....especially if you don't even care if this town lives or dies!"  
  
"Zach - stop....you know he's doing this to get a rise out of you..." Madeline hissed tugging on the farm boy's sleeve. She hated it when they fought.  
  
"Yeah Zach...better listen to your girlfriend..."  
  
Before the Clavat could lunge at the Selkie a sharp voice barked at them from the hill leading up into the town.  
  
"Enough!"  
  
The three teenagers looked up to see an annoyed Tenuki standing on the hill glaring at them. Zachary backed off, not making eye contact with the Lilty, but Rah-fik glared right back. Tenuki mentally sighed, wondering why the village elder allowed the Selkie boy to join them. All he could sense from him was trouble...and that could prove treacherous on a Caravan journey. He would have to keep a close watch on him.  
  
"Get to the square, the others are waiting for you." The Lilty said tersely, looking at each in turn with a no-nonsense expression.  
  
Zachary and Madeline nearly ran up the hill, and Rah-fik sauntered behind as the Lilty turned on his heel and marched after the Clavats. It was definitely going to be a long trip. I hope the Yuke packed a lot of herbal medicine for headaches...Tenuki mentally grumbled to himself as he stalked the rest of the way up the hill.  
  
In the village square, most of the people had gathered in the early morning to see the Caravanners off. The sun was fully risen by now and was bathing the square in it's warm light. The air was cool and crisp and the leaves of the trees and the grass shone with drops of dew. Flameshard was standing with Azariah's family and was exchanging goodbyes with them in the trilling bird-like Yuke language.  
  
Most of the time people spoke in Common, but on the occasion one would hear various dialects depending on where one was from. Liltian was a brusk and gutteral sounding language, while Clavatian was lilting - with a pleasant roll to the speech. Selkic wasn't as commonly heard around these parts but when it was heard - the language definitely had a familiar sound to it since it was similar to the Clavat tongue. Selkic was more exotic to the ear with different tones, sounds and pronounciation and was more tonal than their Clavatian cousins.  
  
Azariah waved as she spotted Zachary moving through the crowd, followed by Madeline. Their families were mingling near the farmhouse at the edge of the square. The young Yuke wondered what was wrong with Zach - for the boy looked upset at something. Her answer came immediately after that thought as Rah-fik entered the square.  
  
"Looks like the fireworks all ready started..." A voice said drily nearbye. Azariah looked down to see that Gunda had appeared, leaning on her lance. She too had noticed Zachary's displeasure and the mean expression on Rah- fik's face. The Lilty girl sighed, twirling a hair frond around a finger, her round baby face pouting in a frown. "I hope those two remember to fight the creatures we encounter rather than fight themselves!"  
  
Azariah trilled lightly with laughter. "Indeed. I'm sure everything will work out though....they are going to have to learn how to tolerate one another sooner or later. They won't have a choice once out in the miasma. The Chalice's barrier isn't large enough to truly keep them seperated.."  
  
Gunda didn't look excited at that prospect. She was excited to go on the journey itself - but the idea of having to be stuck around the argumentative Selkie was less than appealing.  
  
"I'm going to worry about him.." Sighed another voice off to the side. Both Azariah and Gunda turned to see Zara-kiah standing there with a tense look on her face. "He's not doing this for the right reasons.....it could prove dangerous."  
  
All three fell into the silence at that thought - not wanting to vocally elaborate the possiblities. During this time - the chattering conversations died down to silence as Roland, the village elder moved to stand before the crystal. Gunda moved to stand before him as well as the other selected Caravanners. When everyone had assembled and the crowd of villagers quieted - Roland began to speak.  
  
"The time has come once again, to say farewell to our Caravan. The day has dawned with the blessing of the sun and a blue sky. May the times during your travels be just as clear and bright. We will await your return and for the precious myrrh which will save us all." The short, simple robed man turned to pick up the Crystal Chalice which he had placed on a table like ledge before the crystal. Walking to Flameshard, he held the vessel up to the Yuke - the small crystal shard glowing softly in an echo of the larger village crystal.  
  
"Bring our children home safely...old friend." Said Roland quietly - smiling behind his beard.  
  
Flameshard bowed respectfully, taking the Chalice from the elder man with a nod. "I shall."  
  
Roland then moved on to shake the hands of the other Caravanners, offering words of comfort and farewell heard by only them alone. When he reached Rah- fik however - his wise eyes twinkled with a hidden smile as he held out his hand. With a sigh, the Selkie obliged the old man, shaking his hand.  
  
"Be strong...and open your heart." Roland said with a knowing wink. Rah-fik tried to glare or even stare - but just couldn't under the piercing blue eyed gaze of the older man. It was like the Elder could see right through him. Rah-fik lowered his gaze and looked away uncomfortably.  
  
Gunda was so proud to be standing there with weapon in hand - like a true Lilty warrior! She could see her parents looking at her with smiles on their faces, and her little sister was hopping up and down with excitement. She glanced over at Tenuki who was standing near Flameshard. The Lilty was standing stiffly at attention, face unreadable. Zachary and Madeline both had nervous grins on their faces, scared of the unknown but willing to go the distance. Rah-fik was merely looking down at his feet. Formalities done, Roland moved back to his place before the crystal.  
  
"It is time to go. Safe journey, and return to us safely." The elder said with a bow.  
  
The Caravanners bowed in return except for the Selkie who bowed his head briefly. He looked around for a moment as if daring anyone to say anything with a look that stated 'well at least that was something' - before looking towards the ground again. Once Roland had moved back among the villagers, conversations and last minute goodbyes began anew as the Caravanners made their way down the hill towards where the wagon lay waiting.  
  
Everyone had put their belongings into the wagon except for Gunda. As the group walked by the merchant shop, Gunda left them briefly to sling her large pack and bedroll over her shoulders before coming back more slowly with lance in hand.  
  
"Weighs a ton...." She grunted by way of explanation as she trudged slowly back to where the others were waiting. Zachary's father and Madeline's mother were harnessing the furry blue Papaopumus to the Caravan wagon when the group arrived. Flameshard stepped forward to assist and thank the friendly Clavats while Tenuki helped Gunda get her things settled in the wagon.  
  
"She's all ready.." Elias stated as he finished with the last buckle, patting the Papaopumus on it's shaggy head.  
  
"Be careful...we'll be praying for you all." Miriam said with a kind smile.  
  
"Thank you....we will see you when we return." Flameshard assured with a soft confidence in his voice. He handed Tenuki the Chalice as the Lilty leaned briefly out of the wagon to take the vessel and carefully place it in it's holder. The Chalice sat in a special holder which hung from the beam of the wagon on the roof to prevent excess jostling to the precious myrrh once collected.  
  
After exchanging last hugs with their children, Elias and Miriam drifted back into the crowd of villagers standing on the hill to see the Caravan off. Tenuki busied himself by sitting at the front of the wagon, taking the reigns in hand while Zachary, Madeline and Gunda waved back to their families enthusiastically. Rah-fik glanced around, but didn't see any signs of his parents at all. He glowered at that, turning away from Tipa and climbing into the back of the wagon. Glancing back a second time - he spotted Zara-kiah waving at him and he raised a hand in reply. Flameshard had just turned to nod at Tenuki to get things moving when a sharp whistle made him pause.  
  
"GAAH! Wait for me, kupo!"  
  
A blue and white ball of fur was streaking towards the wagon - little wings working furiously to bring their owner to top speed. Gunda recognised him as Fugu - the little blizzard moogle that was always hanging around Flameshard. The little creature must have slept in or something to have caused him to show up so late. The wagon moved across the bridge over the river as it left Tipa just as the moogle landed into the back of it like a furry cannonball. Too tired at first to say or do much - Fugu merely lay on the floor of the wagon, looking like a cotton ball with ears. Flameshard, happy to see that his companion had decided to join him on the Caravan - resumed walking alongside the front of the wagon.  
  
Soon the travellers rounded a bend - and Tipa and it's villagers disappeared from view, leaving them surrounded by tall grassed meadows. Lush green trees and bushes grew alongside the road as well. Gunda felt a flash of excitement and nervousness at this - for she had never been outside of the village before. She had the feeling that Zachary and Madeline were feeling the same way. The young Lilty looked forwards up the road, not knowing what was going to be coming in the adventures waiting for them - but she knew she would be all right with the support and companionship of the others.  
  
To be continued in the next chapter: "On The Road". 


End file.
